


The Cypher Expedition

by Hour_of_Blue



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Challenger Deep, Diver Jungkook, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Ocean, Sea Creature Taehyung, Sea Monsters, The Mariana Trench, Underwater, there are no pre-existing tags for this lol, what else am I supposed to tag ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hour_of_Blue/pseuds/Hour_of_Blue
Summary: The Mariana Trench. The location of the deepest point in the ocean. More specifically, Challenger Deep. Jacques Piccard and Don Walsh were the first to descend into the depths in 1960, but found only a flat bottom dwelling fish before the dust forced them back up. The little he saw was nothing compared to what really resided at the bottom of the deep sea. Humans. If brought to the surface, these humans would rupture and burst and fall into gelatinous organ and skin piles because of the lack of pressure their evolutionary bodies are used to. When a Surface Species human does eventually make it to one of their huge bases at the bottom of the sea, fated to never return, he spreads a form of the common cold to all of the Sea Species, killing them off at the exposure of something so new and so alien to their world. There is only one immune survivor. They make the best out of the limited time the diver has to live, with no food or water or relief from his suit. The sea dweller makes him promise to hold on as long as possible, because after the diver is gone, he will be alone for hundreds of years. An odd bond forms, and the sea dweller throws himself into a tireless research to try and save the diver’s life before it’s too late.





	The Cypher Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boi, back at it again with a weird AU with Jungkook as the main character. He's so fun to write, man.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this idea? Encourage me to write Part 2 as soon as possible?? Enjoy the existential downwards spiral???
> 
> Also, this was originally called "Ocean Man, Take Kook by the Hand" in my drafts, and yes, I do hate myself for that.

The Mariana Trench. The location of the deepest point in the ocean. More specifically, Challenger Deep. Jacques Piccard and Don Walsh were the first to descend into the depths in 1960, but all they saw was a flat bottom dwelling fish before the dust forced them back up. James Cameron's expedition in 2012 lasted all of five minutes at the deepest point before he was journeying back to the surface as well. It’s been nearly a century since then, and science has advanced enough for them to not only have built many submarines to travel for long periods of time at the bottom of Challenger Deep, but to also create a suit that mimics the way deep sea creatures’ bodies work with multiple, membrane type layers to protect the human body. In theory, a human who wears the suit and uses a water-air converter can survive in Challenger Deep for… well, as long as that human can survive without food and water. So as not to put anyone on the submarines at risk by trying to create a chamber where the diver could safely enter the water, they’ve slowly built a rig and elevator system to get the diver down to the deepest point. They have yet to send someone down in the suit. Who would even want to go? It’s a sure suicide mission- they made sure this was known from the moment they presented the suit among scientists and in tabloids. The trip down would take three hours in itself. Even if they only stayed five minutes and were reeled back in, just as James Cameron had done a century ago in his sub, the stress placed on the human body from going to lower pressure to high pressure back to low again regardless of the suit’s protection would surely incapacitate them. To say the least, no one was particularly jumping at the opportunity to plunge into the ocean and face certain, slow, torturous death.

Well, except for one guy.

Jungkook is young. So young, it hurts the nation as they watch him try to sacrifice himself. He’s only twenty, and far too passionate in marine biology, so much so that he graduated from all schooling three years early and has been fighting to do this expedition since he was eighteen. There has been nothing in his short life he has ever been more sure about. He has to do this. He has to be the one.

His mom may call him every day crying. He may get twitter comments asking if he’s crazy every time he posts. His psychologist may tell him he’s _actually_ crazy. But he doesn’t care. He hates to hear his mother beg him to stay and live and give to science in another way, but nothing will stop him. He’s so close to being approved. Even if he wanted to turn back now, it would be shameful. Two hard years of his time and effort. The suit has existed for only a half a year longer than that. He has to be the one.

~~~

“Sign here, here, here, and most importantly, here. That’s the part that gets your consent to, well, die.”

Jungkook’s hands shake as he takes the pen from the man. The onlookers, two dozen or so of them having all gathered out of sick curiosity to see if Jungkook would actually do it, probably mistake the tremors for trepidation or nervousness. It’s excitement. He calms himself enough to sign his name as neat and legible as possible. Any tiny detail that might make them try to deny him of this, he will avoid at all costs. _Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook._ And most importantly, _Jeon Jungkook._ He puts the pen down, reading over his own four signatures before looking up at the man with a growing smile. The man looks far graver. Jungkook ignores it.

The man stretches out his hand. “Welcome to the _Cypher_ Expedition. We thank you for your sacrifice.”

Jungkook shakes his hand, and the room erupts into a hesitant applause. “Thank you,” he says back to the man, glancing at his nametag. They’ll be working together closely- him and everyone in the room- better to learn their names as quick as possible. _Cha Hakyeon._

~~~

“Are they nice to you? Are you making friends? Are you working hard for them?”

“Yes, no, and of course. They’re all really nice, but I feel like it would be cruel if I tried to make friends with them. I’ll let them if they want to, but I’m not pushing for any sort of bond with anyone. I am working very hard, though, mom. I’ve _been_ working hard for two years now.” He tucks his phone into the crook of his neck as he laces up his boots.

“I know…” His mother hates thinking about this. “How was your flight?” She asks instead, voice softer now. Last night, the whole team had flown out to one of the islands on the far side of the trench, a mere speck on the maps called Pagan.

“It was alright. You know I hate flying, but I was comfortable enough, I guess. The island is beautiful. You and dad should vacation here once this whole ordeal has blown over and they allow tourists in again.” The island has practically closed off just for their team to set up base in peace. His mother chuckles a little, but it’s sad and humorless. Utterly empty.

“I don’t think I could,” she admits softly, and Jungkook’s heart aches for her. It’s so hard for her, he knows. He clears his throat, and she moves on quickly.

They talk about meaningless things, like what they’re each having for breakfast, how dad’s bad knee is, if his brother is dealing okay, the crazy things his dog has done lately. All of it just affirms to Jungkook that his mother will be okay. She’s been aware of his oncoming death for two years now. She must be prepared to lose him in some sense. It won’t be easy for her, no, he doesn’t expect that. But it won’t be impossible for her. She has her husband and her other son to look after and love and mourn with. They’ve all swallowed Jungkook’s fate just as much as he has. The only difference is he wants this fate for himself. This was the last thing they wanted for him.

Jaehwan appears at the door, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Jungkook. They share the room, and every morning Jaehwan waits for Jungkook to finish his call with his mom to go to breakfast together. He’s the closest semblance of a friend Jungkook has around here. No one else is crazy enough to get attached. Jungkook nods at him, and sits up from where he’d flopped back on his bunk to chat on the phone comfortably.

“I’m going to go eat breakfast, mom. Tell everyone I love and miss them,” Jungkook says.

“Of course. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, my Jungkookie. I love you,” she tells him, and he smiles.

“I love you, too.”

“Your grandmother is coming down to stay with us so we can skype you at the end of the week. When…”

“Yes, I know.” He rushes, not wanting to make her say it, then pauses to simply listen to her breathe for a moment. “Bye, mama.”

“Bye, Jungkook.”

Jaehwan has gotten close to Jungkook as his resident psychologist, even if, as Jungkook had said, he tried to stay away and even advised him against it. It was harder, being roommates. Jaehwan often hears what Jungkook says on the phone to his friends at night, and seems to want to give Jungkook as much comfort as he can as they’re approaching his last week.

“What’s it like?” Jaehwan asks conversationally as they sit down at their table with the rest of his friends- not quite Jungkook’s friends, though. This includes Hakyeon, the _Cypher_ Expedition’s lead operator; Taekwoon, his assistant; Wonshik, communications manager; and Hongbin and Sanghyuk, the data collectors and analysts. Jungkook is certainly not as close to them as he is with Jaehwan, or even the other teams he works closely with, like the engineers, the physical trainers, the medical staff, and the people that will be going down in a submarine beside him to guide his way on the ocean floor.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asks, shoveling a hearty amount of food into his mouth. The meals aren’t great at the base, but they’re good enough. His mother will be sending him his Last Supper next week, a homemade favorite of his choice.

“Knowing you’re going to die in a week.”

Sanghyuk elbows Jaehwan in the ribs, and Hakyeon gives him a dirty look. Jungkook’s mouth quirks up a little, even as his heart inevitably jumps at the question, and he looks down. “I don’t really think about it,” he starts, and despite how appalled they were at Jaehwan asking, the table hushes as they listen intently. “When I do, I feel a little odd.” His head jerks a little, a strange habit of his. “It’s not scary, and it doesn’t make me sad- not for myself, at least, but for my friends and family. I’m not happy about it, either. I just feel like it’s my fate. I was born to serve this purpose to science.”

“That’s pretty heavy on destiny,” Taekwoon comments quietly, drawing eyes towards him. He’s prodding at his food, not looking at Jungkook. He seems to have an inability to do that, since he first met him. “I can’t tell if you’re fortunate or unfortunate for figuring out your purpose on this planet.”

Jungkook shrugs, even though Taekwoon won’t see it. “It’s less about fortune, more about fulfillment. I’m glad to be fulfilling my duty to this cause.”

“What’s your hypothesis, then?” Hongbin asks, leaning forward on his elbows. He sits the farthest from Jungkook. “What do you think are inside the structures?”

“Well,” Jungkook ponders aloud, “everyone seems to think that whatever it’s from, the intelligent species that made the structures are extinct. I think they’re still there, being wary of our submarines and laying as low as possible to make us believe that they’re all gone. I can’t begin to imagine what they look like or how they go about their lives, but I think there's a whole community of whatever they are, perfectly adapted and capable of utilizing their environment.”

Sanghyuk wriggles excitedly in his seat. “See, that’s what I thought! But I was out-logicked.”

“Considering you use nonexistent words like _out-logicked_ , that’s not hard to believe,” Wonshik teases, an easy grin on his face. He has one of those faces that one can’t help but just trust. He’s cute and excitable and a lot of fun. Jungkook thinks he would have loved to be long time friends with Wonshik. But, circumstances and all… 

“I’m not the communications guy, I don’t need to know stuff like that,” Sanghyuk insists, taking an elegant sip of drink.

“I have so much faith in our data analysts,” Hakyeon mutters sarcastically under his breath, making Jungkook snort in amusement. “Really, though… you’re that certain?”

Jungkook nods surely. “Of course.”

Hakyeon frowns, as he always does when the topic is brought up. “You’ve still hardly experienced life at twenty.”

“I’ve experienced enough. What I give up, this expedition makes up for,” Jungkook assures him, scooping more food into his mouth.

“But have you really experienced enough, Kookie?” Jaehwan muses in that tone that warns Jungkook he’s about to be an asshole. A warm hand slides up Jungkook’s arm playfully until it grips his bicep. “Are you… a virgin, by any chance?” Jungkook chokes on his food, and Wonshik pats his back gently. Jaehwan cackles, delighted. “He is! Oh boy, we’ll have to change that. Think there’s any cute girls on this island?”

“Maybe I don’t want to change that,” Jungkook mumbles indignantly, and Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “Besides, who said I was into girls?”

Jaehwan’s the one choking on his food now. Taekwoon looks both very uncomfortable and very sympathetic at the same time, and murmurs, “Jungkook can do whatever he wants to anyone he wants to, don’t bother him.” Except, that kind of sounds more suggestive than Taekwoon would ever mean it, and of course the whole table latches onto it immediately.

“Oh, can he?” Hongbin inquires, lifting his eyebrows and slowly grinning. Jaehwan is laughing too hard to speak, luckily for Taekwoon. Regardless, Taekwoon’s face is flushing and he turns his head to hide behind Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hakyeon is clearly holding back his own jeers.

“I mean, from a scientific point of view, Taekwoon-hyung has a point,” Sanghyuk says jokingly. “Jungkook has good facial symmetry and close to the ideal body type… many people of any gender would find him attractive enough to be DTF.”

“DTF?” Jungkook questions.

“Down To Fuck.”

“I shouldn't have asked.”

Jaehwan, who was slowly recuperating, bursts out into fresh giggles. “Oh, our sweet martyr is so good and so pure. Who’s going to wreck him? If he doesn’t take up Taekwoon’s sneaky offer-”

“That’s not what it was,” Taekwoon grumbles miserably.

“-then I call dibs.”

“Forget it,” Jungkook speaks up, knocking his shoulder against Jaehwan’s, feeling better enough to joke around with them now. “I wouldn't go for anyone at our table anyways. _That_ table, however…” He looks pointedly at the table with an intermixed few of the aforementioned engineers, trainers, doctors, and sub operators.

Sanghyuk’s eyebrows furrow. “Wait, _really_?”

“I know, I’m hurt,” Hongbin says, putting a hand dramatically over his chest.

“Me too! Do you know how much this nose cost?” Jaehwan butts in, pointing at his perfectly sculpted nose.

“Too much,” Jungkook guesses, and receives a dirty look.

“No, no,” Sanghyuk speaks again, “I mean, if you really do like one of them, you should go for it. I’ve heard… rumors. Especially among the trainers. One in particular, actually.”

Hakyeon clears his throat. “Dear Hyukie, I know you made a promise to- that trainer. Is this what you do, immediately go spewing secrets?” The eldest scolds.

“You’re the one who almost said his name,” Taekwoon points out, finally lifting his head.

“Hush, you.”

“I’m leaving,” Jungkook declares, collecting his trash and extricating himself from the table.

“Aw, no! I’m sorry! Come back,” Sanghyuk pouts, grabbing for Jungkook’s shirtsleeve.

Jungkook shakes his head, brushing him off. “Don’t worry about it. I actually have testing in ten. See you at lunch,” he promises.

Jaehwan smacks his backside on his way past, and calls sweetly, “We’ll be waiting!”

 _Gross_ , Jungkook thinks, but he’s grinning. _Stupid Jaehwan, being my stupid friend._

~~~

“It’s… jelly,” Seungcheol comments, poking his finger against the suit and making a horrified expression when it sinks in with a slick noise, but he keeps it there anyways. “What the fuck.”

Jeonghan scuffles over and swats Seungcheol’s hands away. “Stop that,” he orders, but it lacks all anger in favor for exasperation. “Why are you here? You’re a trainer.”

“I have a right.”

“I invited him,” Jungkook corrects, and Seungcheol presses his lips together. As if suddenly gaining the idea, he wipes his finger on Jeonghan’s lab coat, even though the suit didn’t leave any residue. Jeonghan slaps the other’s hands away again. “A bad idea, in retrospect.”

“You think?” Jeonghan huffs and shakes his head, a long chunk of hair sliding away from his face. “Out of all your trainers.” He tsks as he starts circling Jungkook.

“How do I look?” Jungkook asks, striking a pose- albeit with difficulty, considering the sheer volume of the suit and its indeed jelly-like membrane.

Seungcheol regards him for a long, silent moment as Jeonghan makes his rounds, scribbling on a clipboard that Jungkook is sure serves no purpose. He’s probably just making circles and pretending his creation isn’t already perfected. “Honestly, you look great,” Seungcheol concludes. Jeonghan stops in front of Jungkook again, eyebrow raised.

“That’s a fucking lie,” the marine bioengineer deadpans. Jungkook gives Seungcheol an offended look. Seungcheol beams.

“How will I befriend the underwater aliens looking like- like a blobfish?”

Jeonghan points at him sharply, “Yes! That’s the _point_!”

“I- wait, what?”

“Wait, what?” Seungcheol echoes Jungkook.

“That’s the exact science behind it,” Jeonghan sighs the explanation. “Except, you know, increased tenfold. Even more. The reason blobfish look so stupid when we fish them to the surface is because their bodies are meant for extremely high pressure. In order to survive that, their bodies are all squishy so that when the pressure closes around them, they become as rigid as any other fish body we’re used to feeling. The membrane of your suit will do the same, and leave your body protected from the pressure.” Jeonghan breezes towards one of his many monitors hovering over his desk, and slaps his keyboard senseless a few times. A digital image of a body in Jungkook’s membrane-suit appears. “This is you now, under surface pressure.” Jeonghan clicks. “And this will be you at the bottom of the trench, under extreme pressure.” Another image of the suit, now slicked down so it looks like any normal, extra thick dive suit. The body inside is unchanged. “There was a lot more that went into making sure you weren’t squeezed and compressed with it- but I think Seungcheol’s already about to strangle me for my nerd talk, so I’ll save you the explanation.”

Seungcheol blinks, the image of utter docility. Jungkook nods in agreement. “Can I go now?”

Jeonghan gives him one last encircle, then shrugs. “I guess. Let’s strip you down.”

Seungcheol perks up at that, and Jungkook is immediately deeply disturbed. He holds still as Jeonghan helps him start peeling the first layer of the suit off. “Speaking of that,” Seungcheol starts, and even Jeonghan gives him an odd look through his fringe. “Did you hear that Jungkook is a-”

Jungkook groans loudly, drowning out Seungcheol’s words. “Why does everyone care so much?”

“Because you’re dying soon,” Seungcheol reasons, as easily as saying _because you have a long life ahead of you_. Everyone at the base seems to have adopted this faux indifference to Jungkook’s death, which is both disconcerting but kind of relieving to him. Jeonghan waits patiently as Seungcheol finally finishes, “Jungkook’s a virgin.”

Jungkook groans again, but Jeonghan gives no reaction. He gives a hard tug on Jungkook’s sleeve that almost topples them both over. “So what? Maybe he’ll actually get into Heaven, unlike the rest of us.”

“Exactly! Except… I don’t believe… in Heaven.”

Jeonghan pauses his ministrations to give Jungkook a dramatic expression. “Who dropped you in acid as a baby and made you into some non-fearing, self-sacrificing superhero? Your mom must have been scared a lot when she was pregnant with you. See, what happens is, your developing amygdala was probably drenched in her-“

“Or,” Jungkook cuts him off, shirking off the rest of his first layer and helping Jeonghan start on the second, stiff layer, “I was afraid for a long time but decided within the past year that it was all or nothing so I smothered the fear until it became nonexistent and faced my fate head on until it became normalized?”

Jeonghan unzips him and shoves the suit off his shoulders, exposing the final, very fine layer. “Or that, yeah.”

“Want to know my theory?” Seungcheol inputs, Jeonghan muttering an immediate no while Jungkook nods. “Picture this,” Seungcheol starts, and splays his hands up. “You’re both just _crazy_. Pretty reasonable, right?”

Jeonghan sighs. “I dislike the term crazy. I prefer word _mad_ , followed by the word _genius_. Get out of my lab if you won’t address me properly as such.”

Seungcheol looks to Jungkook, who shrugs. “Seems pretty accurate to me.”

“True,” Seungcheol relents. “Anyways, I’m out.”

Jungkook waves- well, tries to. Jeonghan chooses that moment to strip him of his last layer, revealing bare skin beneath. Seungcheol wriggles his eyebrows, and backs into the doorframe, muttering a curse before turning and actually finding his way through the door.

“Idiot,” Jeonghan murmurs endearingly, unceremoniously peeling the tight wetsuit down Jungkook’s thighs now. He’s seen Jungkook naked enough times that neither of them bat an eye at it. Jungkook's just glad Seungcheol left before his dick was out- the other man definitely would describe it in detail to everyone at the base, and exploit the information to advertise Jungkook’s virgin status, and use that exploitation to try and find someone to deflower him.

”I mean, their idiocy fuels my will to die, so I’m not complaining,” Jungkook jokes, and Jeonghan practically cackles.

“God, you’re so morbid.”

~~~

“Happy birthday, Jungkook!”

Jungkook rolls over, shoving his face into his pillow against the sudden bright lights of his room. “Ugh, who told you? I’ll drag them into the trench with me.”

“Hakyeon. And please do. He’s so… overbearing sometimes. He also knows everything about you.” Jaehwan jumps onto Jungkook’s bed, the mattress bouncing under his velocity. They gave Jungkook the comfiest one they could find. Dying young has its perks. “Everything,” Jaehwan whispers, suddenly in Jungkook’s ear, who startles and knocks the back of his head against the front of Jaehwan’s. “Ow!”

“You deserved that.”

“I was wishing you a happy birthday!” Jungkook squirmed on the small twin bed until he was half sitting, propped on his side. Jaehwan straddles his leg with a pout, but one hand is tucked securely behind his back. Jaehwan notices Jungkook’s line of sight and smirks again. “I even got you a present.”

Jungkook raises an incredulous eyebrow. “What kind of present can a dying kid receive?”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes and shoves a poorly wrapped present into Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook shifts his weight to fully sit up and catches the present as Jaehwan releases it. It’s wrapped in newspaper, complete with a white bow that is clearly just a piece of a cut up t-shirt. Jaehwan seems unsettled by the scrutiny of his wrapping abilities, so Jungkook flashes a brief, reassuring smile before sliding the “bow” off and tearing into the messily folded newspaper. He realizes, from a glimpse at a few words and fragments of pictures, that it’s a front page article _about him_. Only Jaehwan.

What he pulls from the scraps is- weird, to say the least. Jungkook feels bad for asking, but, “What… what is it?”

Jaehwan looks like the question pleases him. “You may only know me as your psychologist, but I took a bunch of programming courses just for fun and extra credit while getting my PhD. I programmed you this tablet.”

Jungkook looks at the item in his hands again, as thick as a book, the front covered with some sort of glasslike material, tinted bluish from being so concentrated. “It doesn’t look like a tablet. And I only have two days to use and enjoy it now…”

Jaehwan flaps a hand. “No, silly, you’re meant to take it on your expedition. It taps into the comms we set up on the ocean floor, so if you want to talk to me or just journal on the app I created, all your data will immediately be put into a cloud, one only I can access. But I won’t, if you don’t want me to read any of it. Anyways, Wonwoo used some of the same materials from your suit so it’ll withstand the pressure. Obviously, an electronic is not a human body, so it doesn’t quite need that squishy membrane to keep itself together as it has no fluids in it. Not like you, who would pop like a bubble- or something, probably.” Jaehwan is rambling. Jungkook is just staring down at the device. He wets his lips, and when he looks up, he holds the softest expression.

“I can talk to you on here? While I’m down there?” He whispers, eyes shining vaguely. It’s the closest Jaehwan has ever seen him to tears.

“You can text me,” Jaehwan explains, “not call. I was too afraid of it interfering with your connection to the sub and the surface. But like I said, you don’t have t-”

Jungkook rocks forward and leans into a hug, arms wrapping around Jaehwan’s stiffened body. “Thank you.”

Jaehwan laughs nervously. “Ew, okay, hugging, emotions.”

“You’re such a shitty psychologist.”

“What? Hey!”

“You should have been a computer programmer.”

“Rude, I’ve been helping your sorry ass for how long?”

“And yet I still want to die. No good psychologist would consider that _good_.”

Jaehwan huffs, but finally grips Jungkook’s shirt to keep him close, and buries his nose into Jungkook’s neck. He inhales deeply, and exhales in a shaky laugh. “I knew if I hugged you, it would be all over.”

Jungkook understands. “I’m sorry.”

Jaehwan merely shakes his head. “It’s been fun.”

“It’s my birthday, and I have two days left. Let’s _keep_ having fun.”

~~~

Jungkook is _wasted_. When Hakyeon had been running around (badly) hiding the fact that he was throwing some sort of party, a huge bash with everyone at the base was not what Jungkook expected. Also, the amount of food and alcohol, _definitely_ not what Jungkook expected. The first toast given was, graciously given by Jimin, “To Jungkook’s beautiful, young liver. Let’s fuck it up!”

And then there was the pot. Marijuana was legalized in almost every major nation years ago, but South Korea was still highly against it, especially when it’s involved in celebrity scandals. That’s why, when all phones are confiscated to prevent pictures being taken and Jungkook is passed a joint, he feels pretty famous. Of course he is. He’s the famous-bordering-on-infamous twenty-one-year -old martyr. He’s been the hottest news since he first propositioned sending himself, even more so after he actually signed. He can’t even begin to imagine the uproar probably happening now, as he’s drawing so close to the dive.

Well, he’s sure not worrying about it. Not now, crammed against a hundred other _Cypher_ Expedition workers in their main common room, all furniture pushed to the walls, a makeshift DJ table set up, lights dimmed with purple and pink mood lighting. Jungkook half expected blue, but he thinks they’re all a little over the color, considering they’re all invested in the ocean. Jungkook likes the lighting. It makes everything soft and pretty and makes the faces of his coworkers glow attractively. Or maybe that’s the faint high he has talking, making everything ten times more beautiful in his bewildered eyes.

Everyone wants to dance with him. Or, more accurately, _on_ him. He’s been vaguely aroused for the past half hour, and while it’s most just maddening, he’s also not about to throw himself at just anyone. Despite Seungcheol’s and Jaehwan’s weird determination to get him a good lay, he doesn’t really care all that much, and he thinks it’s better for everyone at the base if he didn’t leave them with the weight of taking his virginity before he dies. He can’t imagine just how weird and heavy that would probably be.

Still, he grinds on the dance floor, and he kisses Jaehwan on a whim, and Jaehwan makes a squawking noise that Jungkook finds hilarious. And then Jungkook kisses _Hakyeon_ due a dangerous game of Drink or Dare, which is just odd and not right and Taekwoon appears very fast like a phantom to reap Jungkook’s soul for touching Hakyeon. It’s all in good fun, though, and everyone knows that. By the early morning, nearly everyone has dragged themselves either to bed or to a toilet. Jungkook remains sprawled in the middle of the room with Jimin and Seokjin cuddled up to him, Hakyeon now making out with Taekwoon in an especially dark corner, and Jaehwan snores from where he’d passed out an hour ago practically naked except for his tight briefs. Jungkook has his head turned towards where he lays, and keeps getting disturbing flashbacks of Jaehwan using some poor tall guy- Mingyu- as a makeshift stripper pole. Surprisingly, Wonwoo was very on board with it, and even asked Jaehwan for a threesome, but Jungkook can’t remember if they actually went through with it or not. It would explain why the briefs Jaehwan’s now wearing weren’t the ones he was wearing when he’d started stripping in the first place, and the hour of displaced time where Jungkook doesn’t remember seeing him. But Jungkook doesn’t remember seeing _anyone_ for that displaced hour, if he’s honest. Just pink lights and hazy smoke and amber liquid.

“Fuck,” Jungkook mutters into the silence of the room- well, besides Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s gross noises and Jaehwan’s soft snuffling. He hears Jimin giggle from beside him.

“True.”

Jungkook can’t remember a party more wild- not even from his last high school party, after he’d told everyone he was leaving to graduate early and die. That was epic. This was more epic. He’s not even that drunk, which is great, because he doesn’t need that on his last full day. He basically stopped drinking after he began his high. He does have the munchies, though…

 _Nap first, food later_ , he tells himself, turning to curl into Seokjin’s side. Jimin shuffles closer behind Jungkook to spoon the younger’s back, warm and content, emitting a soft sigh.

“If either of you puke, puke not on me, thanks,” Jungkook mumbles, eyelids heavy. Seokjin makes a noncommittal noise, and Jimin is already breathing even little breaths, cheek in the juncture of Jungkook’s neck and shoulder. “Good enough.”

~~~

Jungkook wakes up some time after noon, in his bed, his phone vibrating somewhere amongst ruffled sheets. He groans, moving slow and sluggish, rubbing at his eyes before attempting to open them to search for the device. His hands feel around, dragging lazily, until they find the offensive, buzzing phone. He brings it to his ear, and wets his dry cotton mouth before yawning out, “Hello?”

“Jungkook? It’s mom. Did you just wake up?”

Jungkook coughs, startled, and bolts upright. “Um…” _Uh oh, brain not functioning yet._ Jungkook sighs. “Yes…?”

“My good boy wasn’t up late partying, was he?” His mother jokes. He knows that she probably doesn’t care, since, well, death is imminent, but-

“No, mama, I was not up late partying,” he says.

“Really? Good bo-”

“I was up _early_ partying.”

His mother huffs, laughing. “Ah, well, you deserve to, I suppose. Grandma is here. Do you want to talk to her now, or during the skype call later?”

“Probably later, for her sake,” Jungkook says, and his mother agrees. “I should probably get up and get ready. They let me shirk my duties long enough for today. A lot of final check-ups.”

“Of course. We’ll talk tonight, anyways. I was just keeping up habits.”

“Bye, mama, see you later.”

“Bye, Jungkook-ah!”

Jungkook hangs up, a little surprised at his mother’s good spirits- but what more can she do the day before her son dies except try to remain positive? Jungkook shivers. _Tomorrow. I die… tomorrow._ He tries to let it sink in, but it’s still surreal, and he’s sure it will remain surreal until he’s fading.

He swings his legs over the side of his bed, and sees Jaehwan slumbering peacefully in the bed across from his. Jungkook grins, and creeps over on bare feet, making small sticking noises on the floor. He pounces, and Jaehwan shrieks, thrashing, nearly throwing Jungkook off- but Jungkook is far stronger than him.

“Jeez, Jaehwan, it’s like riding a mechanical bull, calm down,” Jungkook snorts, smirking when Jaehwan settles beneath him, glaring up at Jungkook, sleep whisked away.

“You suck. Get off, my asshole hurts.”

Jungkook makes a face. Jaehwan’s eyebrows furrow.

“Wait, does yours not hurt, Jungkook? Did you not get fucked? Jeon Jungkook, if you tell me your ass is still a virgin, I swear to-”

“Who ever said my ass would be the one getting fucked?”

Jaehwan barks out a laugh. “Puh-lease, you may be able to fool some people, but not I. I know a twink when I see one, Jeon Jungkook, and you better believe that you are one. If not, you are severely delusional- I can attest to that as your psychologist.”

“That’s just taking advantage of your job title.”

“I am allowed to use my job title to officially diagnose you as a bottom. A power bottom, probably, but still.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes, getting off of Jaehwan and moving to the closet to grab a towel and a change of clothes. “You’re way too into my sex life.”

“I am not! I’m way too into your _lack_ of sex life. Yesterday’s offer still stands, by the way, I can be a switch for you. My ass probably couldn’t handle your dick right now anyways- if you were a top, which you’re not, so lucky for us.”

“Jaehwan?’

“Yes.”

“I love you-”

“Hey now, I offered my body, not my heart.”

“-but shut up.”

Jaehwan huffs. “Think about it, Virginia.”

Jungkook makes a motion in threat to throw his towel at Jaehwan, who falls off his bed with a shriek to evade it.

~~~

The skype call was agonizing. Jungkook was left with a colossal ton of guilt and a broken heart as he watched his family try not to cry, then fail. He has to say goodbye now, for good, but his brother just keeps pouring tears and murmuring _never again, never again, never again_ and squeezing empty air between his fists- an anxious habit from when he was far younger. His grandma looks ready to keel over from grief, his mother even more so, and his father- oh, god, his father is a silent ruin. Even the dog whines in the background of the video call, sensing distress but not knowing- not knowing that one of his owners won’t be coming home.

“I have to go…” Jungkook says softly, voice broken. He can feel the tear tracks on his cheeks, itching as they dry and get run over by fresh paths.

It’s messy and awful, the way his family all sob their goodbyes, beg him to “come home, baby, please-”

When the laptop is finally closed, the call over, the room is eerily still with Jungkook’s silent crying. He has no idea how long he sits, shaking and throbbing with a headache. Long enough for whoever’s monitoring the room to send Jaehwan in. Jaehwan kneels by Jungkook’s chair, touching a hand to his knee gently, waiting for the younger man to look at him. Jungkook feels weak for shedding tears now, after so long. He isn’t second guessing his decision, but he’s mourning for his family, mourning himself a little. He turns his head to Jaehwan, whose eyes are shining, but he has a set determination on his face that tells Jungkook he won’t crack. Jungkook thinks Jaehwan deserves to cry if he wants to, so he twists in his chair and leans down to bury his face in Jaehwan’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be sad,” Jungkook murmurs, and feels Jaehwan nod. “Remember me happy, though,” he adds with a hint of stress in his tone that has Jaehwan clutching him tighter.

“The whole world will remember you happy. Smiling for the cameras.”

Jungkook nods, and sniffles, not wanting to let go yet. _The last time I’ll be held so tight._ And that’s okay.

“You’ll be immortal, Jeon Jungkook.”

~~~

“T minus 12 hours,” Jungkook whispers at midnight. Both him and Jaehwan are still awake, sharing a bed, Jaehwan as the little spoon. _Comfort me_ , he had complained. _I’m the one dying- and you’re my psychologist_ , Jungkook reminded him, to which he was glared at for, so he relented. He prefers it this way anyways. Jaehwan smells comfortably familiar to him by now, and it’s comforting to hold onto something.

“Go to sleep, you need it,” Jaehwan slurs.

“True. I’ll die faster if I’m sleep deprived. Did you know that?”

“Shut up.”

“Sing me to sleep.”

“You’re the worst roommate,” Jaehwan groans, but after a moment of silence, sighs and acquiesces.

Jaehwan’s sweet, high ranged voice drags him into sleep gradually. He doesn’t dream. All is dark and peaceful, a subtle awareness lingering when he finally does ease into wakefulness hours later. He wonders if that will be his state another twenty-four hours from then, or forty-eight or seventy-two. However long he survives. That’s the only shitty part about it in Jungkook’s eyes, how agonizingly slow his death will be. Starvation and dehydration. Or, if he’s lucky, some horrible, giant, terrifying creature of the deep will just consume him in one gulp.

He snorts a laugh, and Jaehwan jumps in his arms, waking up and grumbling, “Huh? Why are you laughing, you fucking weirdo?”

“I’m funny.”

“On occasion,” Jaehwan admits, reaching to the bedside table to check his phone for the time. Just before eight.

“Being nice to me for my last day on the surface?” Jungkook teases, sitting up and stretching, his bones cracking satisfyingly. Jaehwan makes a fake gagging noise.

“Don’t do that, you’ll get early onset arthritis.”

“Not early onset enough to affect me.”

A pillow hits Jungkook in the face, and he dissolves into laughter.

Once they both dress, they go to brunch together. Jungkook’s last meal. It’s his mother’s cooking, and of course she had gone the extra mile by making enough for _everyone_ at the base. He wonders just how long it took, how hard she worked, and smiles.

Brunch is a bit rushed, since Jungkook had slept in. They have to take the ocean train to their setup over the trench. The ocean train is an underwater tube system a few feet below the surface of the sea that moves _very_ fast; it will only take around an hour and a half to reach the Mariana Trench. The transportation was created just a few years ago, perfect timing for their expedition, making for easy movement between the island base and their floating site. The entire tube is glass, so the view is always interesting, peering out the windows of the train. Soonyoung had decided to sit next to him, and he makes good company, talking about his dance team back home. How a dancer ended up in their _Cypher_ crew, he’s not sure. He choreographs on the side or something. Soonyoung is one of the scientists behind the signal poles on the ocean floor, a genius with underwater technology.

The trip is far too short for Jungkook’s taste. The oceaned seemed to have whipped by too fast, and now he stands in the open air of their floating site, the warm, salty spring air ruffling his hair. He tilts his head towards the sun, peeking through perfect white puffs of clouds. He couldn’t have asked for better weather for the day he condemns himself to the deep.

It’s odd, to stand there, stagnant like a stone in a river of rushing, moving people with jobs to do. The last breaths fresh air. The last rays of sun in his eyes. The last push of cool ocean wind against his clothes, in the roots of his hair. He applies chapstick, as if it matters, just because it’s another last. He hums softly to himself, singing a few faint lines of English songs he taught himself, just because it’s another last. He smiles and waves at Jaehwan, working with Jeonghan to connect his tablet to the computer system, just because it’s another last. Everything he’s done today, within the week, maybe within his lifetime- it’s all been a last. Several years ago, he didn’t even know which actions would also be lasts for him. He wishes he had gone skiing again. That was fun. Maybe he should have kept with his martial arts, gone to competitions, won more medals. He wishes he’d pat his dog just a little bit longer before he’d left home for good.

_But I still don’t regret going._

As noon rapidly approaches, Jungkook is dragged into the bustle of everyone else’s work. Jaehwan does a therapy session, both assessing his mental state while going over his calming mechanisms and routines. People take his picture beside the top of the elevator rig, after he’s prettied up with makeup and told to smile like he was living instead of dying. They take all sorts of unnecessary photos, maybe for his family and friends. Candid shots of him just appreciating the perfect day or laughing at something Hongbin tells him, and them hugging afterwards. He gets in all his hugs in his remaining half hour.

Seokjin teaches him how to use the tablet, which Jeonghan had apparently handed off as _not his responsibility_ as he had to deal with the suit. The suit comes last, Jeonghan and several of his team members taking him to a private room down a set of stairs. Jungkook strips without a second thought, and Namjoon helps him into the first layer of wetsuit. From there is the laborious process of piling suit after suit over the first, until the Blobfish Layer (dubbed as such after that day in the lab with Seungcheol and Jeonghan).

“Oh, good, now everyone can see how disgusting this looks,” Jungkook jokes, and Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“Appreciate our art, Jungkook, my team worked hard on this.”

“Not all art is pretty, Jeonghan.”

“Nice save.”

When Jungkook emerges on deck again, Jaehwan makes a loud, obnoxious gagging noise and yells across the platform, “What the _fuck_?! The sea aliens aren’t going to talk to him looking like _that_!”

“Thanks for the encouragement, Jae!” Jungkook calls back, the corner of his mouth tugging up as Jaehwan gives him two thumbs up.

More pictures are taken of him in the suit, which probably won’t be the one going in the papers honestly. Another person takes him to the side for a last interview. The world _last_ just keeps appearing over and over. The interview is short and sweet. Just his thoughts on the day- _it’s beautiful, perfect_ \- on his mood- _gratified. I’m fulfilling my purpose_ \- on his final speculations- _highly intelligent ocean aliens for sure. No, wait, does that sound naive?_ \- and his personal favorite question, what he'll name the first new creature he finds- _a Kookie fish, obviously. It’ll be like the heir to my name that I never expected to have._

As they’re setting up the elevator for him, he sneezes once, and everyone freaks out for a second. It’s Jimin, the base’s nurse, who has to defuse the tension. “Calm down, there’s been a strain of the common cold going around the base lately. His nose is clear for now, and even if it does stuff up, it’s a mild strain. He’ll be fine.”

Jungkook is strapped into his converter and helmet, which is tight to his head and made of thick metal and panes and secures to a sealant on the suit’s collar that has to be welded. Luckily, the outside of the suit is meant to face a wide range of extreme temperatures, hot or cold, and the inside- that first thin layer- maintains a comfortable, healthy body temperature.

Once his helmet is on and he’s looking at everyone through the layers of glass in the visor, his fate is as sealed as his body is. Jaehwan comes up to him for the last time before he’ll board the elevator. The psychologist smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He looks tragic.

“I’d hug you again, but we’ve already done that ten times today, and I’d rather peel off my skin than touch that suit,” Jaehwan says, and if not for the headset he was wearing and the comms system in the helmet, Jungkook wouldn’t have been able to hear.

“Fair. Already missing me?”

It’s supposed to be joking, but Jaehwan’s faltering smile says he takes it otherwise. “Obviously,” Jaehwan mutters, looking down at the deck. Then, “Asshole. Use your damn tablet down there.”

“Well,” Jungkook muses, and they walk in step towards the elevator, “I have over three hours to kill on this descent, so. Expect me, bored and ready to annoy you.”

“I have this bad feeling you’ll annoy me from your grave, coming back as a water ghost to splash me awake at night and making my drinking water salty.”

“Don’t give me ideas, Jae,” Jungkook warns, but the banter is keeping him calm and collected. So many people are losing him, yes, but he’s losing so many people. He takes in Jaehwan, completely: his bone structures, his skin textures, his cherrywood eyes, tan skin, thin frame, shaking hands- Jungkook stops, facing Jaehwan, wishing he could touch the other man to comfort him. “I love you, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan’s body jerks. He laughs nervously. “Oh, Jungkook-”

“Not like that, you bagel,” Jungkook huffs, and Jaehwan’s grin becomes just a little more genuine.

“I love you, too, kiddo. Still can’t believe you’re dying a virgin.”

“Mm. We could’ve had the best steamy goodbye sex.”

“Yeah! I know! I offered!” Jaehwan tsks and rolls his eyes. His gaze shifts behind Jungkook, and he tries to hide a small wince. He nods. Someone probably said something. “Looks like they’re ready for you.” Jaehwan checks his watch. “Noon exactly. I should go- you know, tell Wonshik the comm is working.”

“Just hopped on a second ago,” Wonshik’s voice comes. “Bye, Kookie. But- I mean, we’ll still be here talking to you, so… also hi?”

Jaehwan shakes his head at Wonshik’s antics. “Hey, Jungkook!” Hongbin says.

“Hi!” Sanghyuk joins in. “Aren’t you so glad we _all_ get to talk to you the _entire_ time?”

“Overjoyed,” Jungkook answers, faux sarcastic, as he waves one last time at Jaehwan before turning to get strapped into the elevator. It’s really just a cage made with the same thick metal as his helmet that’ll ease him down very, very slowly into the abyss so his suit can accommodate to the pressure properly.

“Don’t forget to pop your ears often,” Hongbin reminds Jungkook as he sits, and straps and bars are secured into place.

“How’s the camera working?” Jungkook wonders allowed.

“Perfectly,” Taekwoon’s soft voice comes on. Him and Hakyeon have come to where the cage is set up. Already, it’s being shifted backwards so Jungkook now hovers over the water. The waves are calm today, but the sea is dark and impenetrable by his eyes. Hakyeon waves gently.

“How does it feel, Jungkook?”

“Not too bad.”

“Tell us as soon as possible if you suspect there’s any problems with the buoyancy. Jeonghan designed the suit to control that, but you know, just in case,” Hakyeon explains, and Jungkook hums in assurance. His feet are dipping below the surface of the ocean now. He couldn’t even feel it- he only knows because he looked down to check. The squishy membrane layer floats grotesquely, and Jungkook pulls a face that has Hakyeon laughing. “Talk whenever you have to. Goodbye, the last I’ll see of Jungkook’s beautiful young face.”

Jungkook looks up as his chest is being covered, and catches Hakyeon saluting to him. Not just him, but Taekwoon, too. The entire deck. He spots Jaehwan, tears on his cheeks; Hongbin, smiling with his cute dimples; Seokjin and Jimin, sticking close together with somber expressions; Jeonghan and Seungcheol, looking like proud parents. As the waves lap at the collar of the suit, Jungkook lifts his gelatinous hand and salutes back, jerking his hand away to complete it as he finally goes completely under. Looking down once more, now that he leaves all his friends and family on the surface, he prepares himself for his next long hours, days, until he will pass away at the deepest point on Earth.

_Remember me._

**Author's Note:**

> The End of Part 1
> 
>  
> 
> ~MC


End file.
